


Laundry Day

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Scent Kink, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: It's a rainy day that you and Iwai both have off. Your plan is to spend it doing laundry, but you get distracted.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you again for reading!! i'm really thankful to everyone who's been reading so far and for putting up with my inconsistent update schedule. this school year has been absolutely killer on me, so i haven't had the chance to really sit down and do much of anything for myself, let alone write. thank you so much for your understanding, and i really hope i can get back into the saddle this summer! 
> 
> this one goes out to NatsuOfTheDawn, who suggested iwai getting turned on by seeing reader wearing his clothes, and to KaiAishi, who suggested handcuffs and/or bondage! i decided to combine the two prompts, i hope you like the result! ^^ 
> 
> really, this series wouldn't be anything without you readers, so here's another big thank you to every one of you!

You and Iwai had settled in with one another and been together for a while now. It'd been a few months since you moved in, and you were still getting used to the daily routine. Waking up in the morning, sending Kaoru off, riding the train to work with Iwai...it was like the two of you were inseparable. You ate together, slept together, and worked together.  
Yet, you knew Iwai wasn't tired of you. He loved being together with you and spending as much time as he could, even if he wasn't as openly affectionate as you were. Not at work, anyway. In private, he made sure you knew just how much he cared about you. The sex was nice, of course, but his love showed in other ways. He'd carry you in through the door and run you a bath when you were particularly tired, or he'd bring you lunch in the middle of the day.

Today was one of those days that the two of you had off together. It was rainy, a bit chilly, and you couldn't imagine anybody _needed_ to come into the shop with anything urgent. Anybody with collectibles could stay at home and put them together today. It was what Iwai was doing, after all. You last saw him hunched over his workbench, putting a model gun together. It was a new product to carry in the shop, one he wanted to figure the ins and outs of before he sold it. Usually, he would play around with new things at the store, but since you had the day off, he wanted to be at home with you. Kaoru was at school, nowhere to be seen.

It would have been the perfect opportunity for you to spend the day together if the two of you hadn't built up a mass of laundry together. You told him not to worry about it, so long as he brought you everything you needed to make a dent in it. At the very least, he'd sorted out all of the laundry, putting it into neat little piles for you to wash one group at a time. It really was the little things.

...Though, you could tell whose was what based on the style alone. Between Kaoru and Iwai, it was a little hard to tell, but Iwai's clothes were a lot bigger. He had a wardrobe filled up with dark turtleneck sweaters, mostly black or adjacent to it. Of course, you understood why, but there wasn't a lot of variety in it. All of his sweaters were shaped the same: broad to cover his wide shoulders, the necks high to conceal his tattoo – more or less. Were they comfortable? The fabric felt nice enough, but you had no idea how he could wear something like this in the summer heat.

Before you knew what you were doing, you'd tossed his sweater on top of your shirt, holding it close to your body. His shoulders _were_ a lot wider than yours, making the whole thing sag down a bit farther than you'd expected. The sleeves were long on you, concealing your hands, and it went down to cover your hips and the tops of your thighs. It was comfortable, you realized once you had it on, with nice, breathable fabric that stretched a bit to accommodate someone of a larger size. If you were wearing this and not anything else underneath, you wouldn't be _too_ toasty in the summer. That, or Iwai was just really good at hiding his discomfort.

It was probably the latter, the longer you wore the sweater. It didn't smell _bad._ Quite the opposite, really; it smelled of the summer sun, the oil and metal Iwai always worked with, and his natural scent. It was hard to put a word to it, but it was unmistakably his. You lifted the collar and took in his scent, holding it up to your face while your shoulders rose up, closing your eyes and breathing it in. Your own warmth with Iwai's scent made it feel like he was giving you a hug, your body enclosed in his embrace. It was comforting.

 

Less comforting was the shift of footsteps behind you, the owner of the sweater standing in the doorway, catching you off guard. You felt your entire face flush with embarrassment, heat rising up and flooding your cheeks. You were having a hard time turning around to face Iwai. After all, what could you say? Any excuses for this would fall flat; the sweater was still on your body.  
“Miss me that bad, kid?” Iwai teased, stepping closer to you. You turned around, knowing that you couldn't hide any longer. You did have to bring the collar down from your face, though. “Thought I'd come in and check on ya. I wanted to see if ya needed a little help, but...” He folded his arms under his chest and let out a soft chuckle. “...I guess not.”

Iwai was in an undershirt and a pair of loose jeans, probably his last clean pair. He came in close to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest and stroking the top of your head. Just as you could feel his heat, he could surely feel yours, realizing just how embarrassed you were. “...” You wanted to speak, but what could you say? “I'm making good progress,” you tried to assure him. And you were, honestly. There wasn't much you could do while you waited for everything to wash and dry.

“So you took a little break?” Iwai asked. The teasing lilt in his tone only grew more palpable. You _knew_ he wasn't going to let you live this down. “What's with this, kid?” He pulled on the sweater's back, tugging on it gently. “Little big.”

“I was wondering how you didn't get too hot wearing this,” you replied. No harm in being honest. “It's...pretty comfortable.”

“Is there a reason you're still wearin' it, then? Ya could've just taken it off once ya figured out the answer.” He was right, unfortunately. You could have just taken it off.

“...I like how it felt,” you choked out, your hands moving to hold onto his back. “It's nice. And it...smells like you.”

“Yeah?” Iwai's response was a bit incredulous. “I figured that old thing would just smell like sweat.”

“Not really,” was your response. It was something of a lie – it did smell a bit like sweat. “It smells like the shop. It's kind of like you were all around me, holding me like you are now.”

You felt Iwai twitch. His breathing changed, and you wondered, just for a moment, if you'd said something wrong. However, you realized that you could feel his groin swelling, his erection slowly making itself known. When you looked up at him, you'd find he was doing his best to keep himself under control, but you'd said something to set him off.

Was it knowing that you found his scent comforting? Maybe it was just from being in proximity to you again. Or, maybe it was seeing you in his clothing, having you tell him outright that you liked being able to feel him all around you, even when the two of you were apart. Even if you were a little roundabout with it, the two of you usually didn't go without one another. Of course you would enjoy being surrounded by his scent. Your heart belonged to him, after all.

You belonged to him.

 _That_ was what set him off.

The moment you realized it, you felt arousal starting to stir in your body as well. He reached down and held onto the small of your back, pulling you in just a little bit closer.

“In that case,” Iwai started, tilting your chin up and giving your forehead a kiss. “I'd say you've earned your break. We've got, what, an hour before this load's finished?” He tugged you back with him, guiding you from the laundry room into the bedroom. “Let's make it count.”

 

When you got back to the bedroom, holding onto Iwai's hand with your own, sweaty as it was, you realized that he'd been planning to seek you out for this from the beginning. A pair of handcuffs sat on the bed, made of leather with a small metal chain between them. “...Are those for--”

“You,” Iwai said, looping an arm around you and pulling you in for a kiss. The way his tongue dug into your mouth, his sweet taste settling on your tongue, you knew he was hungry for it. He wanted to claim you again, make a mess of you so that you didn't forget you were his.

Of course, you couldn't ever. You knew it as well as you knew he was yours. And the longer his tongue teased your lips open and his cock rocked against your hip, the more desperate your desire became. You could never grow tired of one another, not when you clung to each other like you were each other's air. Finding enjoyment even in the mundane, taking pleasure in each other's company, even when you sat around and didn't do a thing...that was what love was.

Iwai guided you down toward the bed and tossed you down onto it, sliding his hands up under your shirt while you lifted your arms above your head. He pulled his lips back from yours and broke your kiss, his voice low and gravelly as he said, “I'm not taking that sweater off.” A shiver ran down your spine before his knee kneaded your groin, rubbing against your heated arousal and making your back arch up off of the bed, your lips parting into a gasp. His mouth found yours again, taking your breaths of pleasure and swallowing them, his tongue sweeping over yours like he couldn't get enough of the taste of you.

While he didn't take off the sweater, he did take to yanking down your pants, tossing them down onto the floor and hiking your hips up. While he held you in place, he grabbed the handcuffs and bound your wrists, looping the chain through one of the posts of the bed frame while locking you in place with your arms over your head. Your legs spread while he trailed his hands down your body, running his hands down your chest and torso before settling them on your backside.

“Mune-san,” you breathed, tugging against the cuffs. You weren't going to go anywhere if he didn't release you. You trusted him enough to know that he would let you out if you were uncomfortable, but he was clear witness to your arousal. There wasn't a shred of discomfort in you right now. However, you did have one concern. “I'm going to make a mess on your shirt if you...”  
“...” At this, Iwai gave a shrug. “It's goin' in the wash, ain't it? Next load. Make as big of a mess as ya want.” You'd be the one cleaning it up, of course. With his permission, however, you felt yourself relax a little, your knees lowering toward the bed.

Being in this position was more embarrassing then it was uncomfortable. More so when he tugged your pants off, dragging them off of your legs and casting them down onto the floor. However, Iwai ran his hands up the backs of your thighs, offering you a kiss on your backside. You couldn't help but chuckle softly, feeling his broad hands run across your skin. His stubble always itched just a bit as it traced across the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, but you never found yourself minding.

His lips found the apex of your thighs, teasing your swollen heat with his tongue. You couldn't do a thing to move as he teased you open, pushing his fingers inside of your needy hole. All you could do was shiver and rock against him, feeling yourself leak from his teasing, fluid starting to roll down onto his sweater. If he kept this up, there really _was_ going to be a mess.

Of course, you'd probably end up making a mess right on your own face, too. The way he was working his fingers, pushing them deep inside of you to get you to finish, it seemed like that was exactly what he wanted. With his tongue gliding over your most intimate areas, taking you into his mouth, you called his name while you came. He kept working you through your orgasm, his fingers working in even deeper – two turning to three, spreading out and plunging back inside of you – and you didn't think you could come undone while you came undone.

Yet, by the time your orgasm had subsided, he was still fucking you with his fingers, running his tongue up the length of you while you gasped, “M-Mune-san,” sounding weaker than you had in a while. Your whine was a silent plea, begging him to offer you mercy, and thankfully, he drew his fingers back out of you. However, he offered your backside a wet _smack,_ making you jerk from the touch.

“Too much?” He asked, his voice rough, lips slick with his saliva. “But we're just getting' started.” You didn't think you could take much more than that without him just _taking_ you already. You pushed your thighs apart just a little more, offering yourself up to him.

“...You went to all the trouble to get me ready,” you pointed out, like you were trying to bargain with him. The look he gave you was impassive, but you continued: “Why don't you just...”

“'Just' what?” He asked, shoving his fingers back inside of you. “Fuck ya already, right?” Your thighs were shaking as he hooked his fingers, brushing up against your sensitive spot and _tugging,_ leaving you a panting mess beneath him. You held eye contact with him, your glassy eyes fixated on his cold steel, finding no mercy in his gaze. There was only arousal, the desire to see you fall apart under his fingers. “...I don't think so.” His voice was low and raw; you could tell he was holding himself back.

He smacked your backside again, sending another jolt down your body while he pushed his fingers deeper inside of you. Iwai said, “No point in tossing that in the wash when it's still good to go for a while, right?” You wanted to argue that the shirt was already dirty, but he hit something inside of you that made your head go blank. You clenched down around him and shivered while he worked you over again, fucking you with his fingers and teasing you with his mouth again, pushing his tongue inside of you before leaving kisses and gentle bites all over your inner thighs.

It didn't take much before you came again, leaving marks and stains all up the front of Iwai's sweater. You had the feeling that this would need a couple of cycles to run through the wash. The last thing you wanted was for him to go to work with a sweater covered in your release like this...

Iwai, on the other hand, was looking rather smug. He finally pulled his fingers out of you and ran his hand down your thigh, gently pulling your legs back down so your rear sat in his lap. While you hadn't realized it when you were in position, being stretched like that was...kind of painful. Iwai knew without you saying anything, thankfully – though, maybe you'd made a face – and he started to rub your thighs, massaging down to your knees and calves. You relaxed under his touch, your legs splayed on either side of your lover as he rubbed out the tension, settling his groin between your thighs.

You asked, “...Are you done teasing?”, only to receive a chuckle and a sigh from Iwai.

“I thought it was foreplay, not teasing,” was his casual response. “But you're about at your limit, huh? Alright.” He pulled down his jeans and let his cock hit your groin, rubbing his length over your hole. “I think I can give ya what ya need.”

He took himself in hand and slid himself over you, teasing you before he finally, _finally_ pushed inside. You gasped, tugging at the handcuffs and clenching your fists while your legs wrapped around his back, as if you were trying to take him in deeper. He leaned down and held onto your shoulders, wrapping you in an embrace while his lips claimed yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue, along with the faint taste of his strawberry sucker. Of course, as he held you, you wished that you could hold him as well. You wanted to bury his face in your chest and cling to his back while he took you.

But, Iwai holding onto you, letting you feel his body move with every deep and powerful thrust was just as fine. Your lips teased his, your tongue pushing into his mouth to hide your moans, your desperate cries that poured out with every thrust. He pulled back from your kiss and pushed himself into your neck, his stubble gliding across your sensitive skin. He nipped and bit at you gently, angling his thrusts to hit that same spot inside of you that you both knew drove you up the wall. With your ankles locked behind his back, you gasped and called his name, turning your head and intercepting his biting so he could bite your lips instead.

As you shivered and came around him, he lifted his body and held onto your chin, holding your mouth open while he fucked you even harder. The headboard was smacking against the wall and you could _feel_ his strength behind his thrusts, all while his lips took yours again. It felt amazing, being strapped down and made entirely his. You didn't need to wear his sweater to feel him around you, at least – but if it made him this possessive of you, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to try it again in the future?

You certainly couldn't express that to him. You were too busy moaning against his lips, your voice calling out something that sounded like, “Mune-san, Mune-san,” as you looked up at your lover with as much affection as you could muster. Given the way he paused and breathed out your name, you knew he knew. Another hungry kiss found your lips as he stopped, filling you with his release.

“...” He shifted his arms and pulled you in for another warm hug, stroking your hair and letting you come down. “You alright?” Iwai's voice was gentle as he reached up and unhooked your hands from their place on the headboard, pulling out of you and sitting up to massage your arms and wrists. Really, the cuffs hadn't been uncomfortable; it was just the position your arms were in. He turned your arm and kissed the inside of your wrist after he'd taken the cuffs off.

You were still catching your breath, your chest heaving as you finally muttered, “I'm fine. I'm always fine.” Other than being a touch sore, but that was always a given. It wasn't anything a nice hot bath couldn't fix.

Now that you were both satisfied, you realized just how warm you were. The sweater was still on you, still coated with your fluids...and you remembered that you were ankle deep in laundry. Could you even stand after that? Iwai seemed very intent on pampering you, just as he always was after a session like this – especially one this impromptu. No harm in milking it just a bit, right?

“W-Well...actually, Mune-san,” you started, holding his full attention. “I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do the rest of the laundry...and I really need to get this shirt clean...”

He let out a little sigh, but he leaned down and kissed your forehead. As he shifted off of the bed, he took his sweater off of your body and picked up your jeans too, offering you a crooked grin. “I see how it is,” he teased, a twinkle in his eye. “This was all elaborate on your part, just so you could get outta doin' laundry. Wasn't it?”

If you denied it, of course, he'd probably just give you a hard time. He gave you another kiss anyway and said, “Ya think I can't do the laundry, kid? I didn't wanna take it away from ya, since ya seemed so eager to get right into it.” He ruffled your hair and said, “Stay there. Rest up for now.”

With your chore out of the way, you had free reign to do as you liked, but...you didn't really want to _do_ anything except for take a nap. After all, Iwai had really tuckered you out. And the rain was so nice, the sky was perfect...

You hadn't realized you'd fallen asleep until you woke up with Iwai's arm around you, the other preoccupied flipping through a magazine. You shifted and stirred, catching Iwai's attention.

“Good. You're up.” He scooped you up and hefted you off to the bathroom, starting up the tub while you clung to him for dear life. You were still waking up, groggy as could be, but he sat you down in the bathtub and said, “Gotta clean the sheets. Dinner'll be ready when ya get out.”

While you couldn't help but feel a little bad that you'd made him take over for you, well...it was nice to be spoiled every now and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to hit me up on tumblr or catch me thirst posting about iwai (and other video game dads), my tumblr is https://7layersdeep.tumblr.com !


End file.
